


Avoiding The Unavoidable

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Embarrassed Anne, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Minor Confrontation, all fluff i promise, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Gilbert goes to Anne's house after she avoids him for a week





	Avoiding The Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Anne with an E fandom. so this is my first fic for this fandom. after that episode i had to write this. i hope you all like it. this is my first fic for this fandom please be nice and let me know what you think. thankyou

Anne was avoiding him. Gilbert didn't blame Anne, he was just disappointed. Although, if his friends had forced him to ask the last question he’d ever wanted to ask her, he probably would do the exact same thing so like he said he doesn’t blame her. He just really wish she didn’t. 

It's been a week since it happened, since the dance she’s all he can think about. But after that talk she clearly didn't want to have she hasn’t been herself. Atleast with him. With Diana she’s as herself as ever, but when it comes to him she’s shied away, she’s stopped the debates they tend to have in class, she’s stopped commenting on his work, she avoids the looks he throws her, and most upsetting of all, she’s stopped coming up with him after class to ask miss Stacey questions and is now the first one out the door. It upsets him that she feels she can’t talk to him anymore like she used to.

But it's been a week and he misses her (not that he would ever admit that). He’s had enough, so after he’s finished talking to Miss Stacey (alone) instead of going home, he heads to the Cuthbert's house. It’s Marilla who opens the door. “Oh Gilbert, it’s so good to see you please come in.” The woman smiles as she takes his coat. “You’re not here because something happened to bash or Delphine right?” Marilla asks Concerned. Gilbert quickly shakes his head. “No, everyone is fine Marilla but thankyou. I am actually here to see Anne. is She home?” Marilla nods her head. “She’s in her room reading that book Diana gave her on scotland. She hasn’t put it down since she’s received it. I think company would do her well. Head on up leave the door open please?” Gilbert nods his head, thanks the woman, and starts for the stairs.

He knocks on her door. “I’m not indecent Matthew, you can come in” he can’t help the grin that pops on his face. He opens the door. “Thankyou for letting me know you weren't indecent, that would have been embarrassing.” she gets off the bed and her face turns the brightest shade of red he’s ever seen in his life. “GILBERT, what are you doing here?” she doesn’t look at him as she says it. She cant. She looks down at her feet. “I came here to tell you i understand why you’ve been avoiding me, but I don't want you anymore” she looks up,based on the look on her face, he can tell, that's the last thing she expected him to say. With her silence he continues, “you never have to be embarrassed about asking me questions, okay? Even questions like that. Your curiosity about life is one of the things I like most about you and i would hate to see you lose that with me.” he finished. 

All Anne can do is stare. She's staring so long he’s afraid he screwed it up somehow, when suddenly she launches herself in his arms. He’s brought back to the last time he hugged her, although this time, its under more happy circumstances. “Thankyou for saying that, I needed to hear it,” she says as she pulls away. “Does this mean you will talk to me again and stop avoiding me?” she just gives him a smile and a “Maybe”

The next day at school, she’s back to debating with him in class again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it. if you did i may write more in the future.


End file.
